Wired data interfaces or networks, such as Ethernet and others, each provide a standardized hardware construct by which digital information may be passed between two discrete devices, including, but not limited to, computers, printers, and other electronic devices that intercommunicate. As some devices employing such interfaces have become physically smaller while still consuming a significant amount of power, some developers have employed one or more interface conductors, such as dedicated power and ground (return) lines or unused data lines, to carry power to these devices to avoid the need for an additional power supply incorporated within, or located near, each of the devices.